Holiday (BTS)
by glossiejepp
Summary: "Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yoongi. "Ke tempat Taehyung!" jawab Jimin riang, senyuman merekah cantik dari bibirnya yang dipoles merah muda./GS! DLDR!/YoonMin,MinYoon/RnR?


Author: MIN

 **WARNING! GS!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLIDAY**

Yoongi baru keluar dari kamar mandi, masih berkalung handuk dengan rambut setengah basah meneteskan titik kecil air dari ujung pirangnya, ketika sepasang matanya yang dihiasi lingkaran hitam samar menangkap sosok Jimin telah rapi dalam balutan blus dan mantel.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Yoongi pada kekasihnya yang beberapa menit lalu masih memakai setelan celana pendek dan kaos oversize dengan rambut dijepit cuek, memasak sarapan di dapur.

"Ke tempat Taehyung!" jawab Jimin riang, senyuman merekah cantik dari bibirnya yang dipoles merah muda.

Yoongi terdiam. Pupil matanya bergerak sejenak memperhatikan penampilan Jimin sebelum kembali mendaratkan tatapan pada wajah gadis tersebut yang sibuk menata isi tas.

"Bukankah kuliahmu sedang libur?" tanya namja itu masih dengan nada rendah.

"Eum!" Jimin mengangguk tanpa melihat pada Yoongi. "Aku ada janji dengan Taehyung mau ke akuarium melihat penguin. Sekalian melakukan observasi membuat makalah liburan. Itu bisa jadi poin tambahan waktu ujian," dendang gadis tersebut ceria.

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. "Oh..." hanya itu tanggapannya.

Perlahan gerakan tangan Jimin yang sedang mengatur letak benda-benda di dalam tasnya berhenti. Seolah menyadari sesuatu, gadis tersebut menoleh ke arah Yoongi yang sudah berbalik membelakanginya dan tengah berjalan menuju sofa.

"Oppa," panggil Jimin membuat namja berambut pirang itu memandangnya. "Kau tidak bekerja?" tanya Jimin heran karena seingatnya hari libur Yoongi hanya hari Minggu dan sekarang bukan hari Minggu, namun kekasihnya itu malah duduk dengan malas di sofa, menyalakan TV masih dengan handuk menggantung di kedua bahu lebarnya.

"Aku mengambil jatah libur pribadiku," jawab Yoongi santai, meletakkan kaki ke atas meja.

Mata sipit Jimin terbeliak. "Kenapa tidak bilang padaku?" kagetnya separuh kecewa.

"Aku pikir aku bisa memberimu kejutan." Yoongi menatap Jimin. "Tapi sepertinya kau sibuk. Seharusnya aku memang bilang dulu kemarin." Namja itu nyengir lantas mengalihkan perhatian lagi pada layar TV.

"Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah," ujar Yoongi. "Jangan lupa bawa oleh-oleh."

Jimin mendesis panjang, mengambil langkah lebar untuk mendekati kekasihnya, lalu menjatuhkan pinggul tepat di sebelah namja itu.

"Oppa~" suara Jimin antara merengek dan menyimpan kesal.

Yoongi memang begitu. Dia selalu begitu. Memutuskan sesuatu seenak jidatnya sendiri tanpa pernah bertanya pada orang lain. Jika sedang beruntung, maka sesuatu itu akan berjalan mulus sesuai perkiraannya. Tapi kebanyakan yang terjadi adalah di luar perhitungannya, seperti sekarang ini. Secara rahasia menyiapkan kejutan hari libur dan bermaksud untuk menghabiskannya dengan bermalas-malasan bersama kekasih tercinta tanpa berpikir kalau mungkin saja Jimin punya rencana sendiri. Bodoh 'kan?

"Tidak apa-apa." Yoongi membujuk dengan jemari sibuk memencet tombol remote, mencari channel TV yang kiranya sedang menayangkan tontonan menarik.

"Pergi saja." Yoongi menyerah, meletakkan remote ke sofa—kalau bukan akhir pekan maupun hari libur, TV memang tidak pernah memutar hal-hal menarik—dan memilih menoleh menatap Jimin, mengulurkan tangan untuk merapikan poni rambut gadis tersebut.

"Aku yang salah." Dan senyuman itu muncul. Kecil, sederhana, hanya dua ujung bibir yang ditarik sedikit ke samping, dilengkapi dengan sinar redup sepasang mata kecil yang menyorot sendu, serta ekspresi teduh di wajahnya. Salah satu hal yang paling disukai Jimin dari Yoongi, sekaligus hal yang paling dibencinya. Jimin suka karena Yoongi terlihat sangat tampan saat tersenyum, terlebih dengan senyuman simpatiknya yang nyaris terlihat seperti smirk. Namun Jimin tidak suka saat Yoongi melakukannya ketika dia merasa kecewa—seperti sekarang—karena senyuman tampan tersebut akan berubah menjadi segaris kesedihan yang membuat isi dada gadis itu sesak seketika.

Yoongi memang bukan orang yang pandai berbicara, dia tidak pernah mengatakan isi hatinya melalui ucapan. Sebagai gantinya, seluruh gerak-gerik dan gestur tubuhnya akan mewakili apa yang dia rasakan bahkan sampai ke detil terkecil sekalipun. Bukan perkara sulit bagi Jimin menyadari hal tersebut, sekian lama bersama membuatnya peka terhadap isi pikiran dan hati Yoongi yang diutarakan melalui anggota tubuhnya maupun kode tak kasat mata yang selalu disampaikan sepasang matanya seperti telepati. Dan Jimin tahu, saat ini kekasihnya sedang sedih.

"Aku akan segera pulang," janji Jimin, meraih tangan Yoongi lalu menggenggamnya erat.

"Jangan." Sekali lagi Yoongi tersenyum. "Bermainlah sepuasmu—" kalimatnya terhenti karena mendadak bibir plum di depannya memerangkap mulutnya.

"Aku akan segera pulang!" tegas Jimin, tak ingin dibantah. "Makan siang ada di dalam kulkas, Oppa bisa menghangatkannya nanti." gadis itu beranjak berdiri lantas meraih tas dan syal.

"Aku akan segera pulang, Oppa," pamit Jimin sekali lagi sambil tidak lupa mendaratkan kecupan di pipi Yoongi. "Sampai jumpa!" ucapnya begitu akan membuka pintu apartemen.

"Hmm." Yoongi melambaikan tangan dari sofa tanpa memandang kepergian gadisnya, lalu perlahan menghela napas panjang.

"Kau bodoh, Min Yoongi," rutuknya pada diri sendiri.

-o-

Seperti mimpi, Yoongi mendengar pintu depan dibuka seseorang dan reflek dia menyalakan ponsel yang tanpa sadar masih digenggamnya. Namja itu mendesis. Setengah jam berlalu dan dia tidak tahu kalau dia tertidur. Dengan malas tubuh kurus tersebut bergerak terlentang, melipat kaki, menutupkan lengan pada kening, lalu kembali memejamkan mata. Hening meraja, menemani Yoongi meniti alam mimpi, menyanyikan senandung lullaby dengan ketenangannya. Seisi dunia seperti tengah memanjakannya sampai tiba-tiba Yoongi merasa ada batu yang menimpa perutnya.

Namja berkulit pucat itu mengerang keras, mengumpat pada apapun yang menimpa badannya dan mengganggu tidurnya. Yoongi membuka mata dengan berang tapi demi melihat apa yang ada di depannya sekarang, kemarahan menguap tak berbekas dari wajahnya.

"Huh?" hanya itu yang dapat Yoongi katakan.

"Aku pulang, Oppa," ucap Jimin lengkap dengan senyuman lebar menghiasi parasnya dan menyembunyikan kedua matanya ke dalam lengkungan bulan sabit yang cantik.

"Tapi kau..." jari Yoongi menunjuk gamang pada Jimin yang seingatnya baru pergi beberapa menit sebelum dia ketiduran di sofa.

Jimin meraih telunjuk kekasihnya lantas mengecupnya. "Sudah 'ku bilang aku akan pulang cepat." Gadis itu membungkuk untuk mendaratkan ciuman singkat di bibir Yoongi yang masih kelu.

"Taehyung?" dibangunkan mendadak dari tidur membuat otak Yoongi booting lebih lama dan belum dapat memproses kalimat panjang. Kegamangannya dan ekspresi blank di mukanya membuat tawa Jimin meledak renyah.

"Bangunlah dulu, Oppa. Ayo bangun, ayo bangun~" dengan geli gadis itu memainkan kedua pipi Yoongi hingga kekasihnya mendesis kesal dan mengeplak pelan tangannya untuk menjauh.

Jimin meletakkan kepala di atas dada Yoongi dengan manja. "Di jalan tadi Jungkook menelponku. Dia bilang Taehyung tidak bisa ke akuarium sekarang karena sejak pagi perutnya sakit. Dia pikir sakitnya hanya sebentar tapi sampai sekarang belum berkurang. Jungkook bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit dengan Taehyung. Jadi ya..." Jimin mengedikkan bahu.

"Oh..." desis Yoongi. "Aku kira kau sudah mengarang alasan hanya untuk membatalkan janjimu dengan Taehyung."

Jimin meringis. "Awalnya aku mau begitu," kikiknya mau tak mau membuat Yoongi ikut tersenyum.

"Jadi sekarang kau mau apa?" tanya Yoongi, meletakkan tangan mengelus rambut oranye Jimin sambil kembali menutup mata. Tubuh Jimin terasa hangat memeluknya seperti selimut wol yang tebal.

"Oppa mau apa?" gadis itu balik bertanya.

"Tidur..." suara Yoongi merendah seiring dengan kantuk yang kembali merayap.

"Mau aku temani?" pertanyaan yang terlontar dengan sangat mudah itu membuat mata Yoongi terbuka dengan cepat. Namja tersebut menatap penuh ekspektasi pada Jimin yang sudah kembali duduk menegakkan punggung di atas perutnya. Sambil tersenyum, gadis itu membuka satu per satu kancing blusnya sendiri.

Yoongi menyeringai ketika melihat Jimin melepas pakaiannya dan melemparnya ke atas meja. Memberikan pemandangan indah seorang gadis muda dengan kulit putih dan lekuk tubuh hanya tertutupi pakaian dalam serta tanktop tipis. Jimin menyisirkan jemari ke rambut panjangnya yang terurai ke belakang, menelengkan kepala tanpa melepaskan kontak mata dengan Yoongi, dan perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan seduktif.

"Kh." Hanya itu tanggapan Yoongi, lalu dia memperbaiki posisi kepalanya di bantalan sofa dan kembali menutup mata, membiarkan kekasihnya melotot terkejut.

"Oppa!" pekik Jimin tidak terima Yoongi tak acuh begitu saja. "Jangan buat aku malu, Oppa. Kau sangat keterlaluan!" gadis itu merengek sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua bahu lebar Yoongi membuat sang namja tergelak penuh kemenangan.

Yoongi menatap Jimin sebelum bicara. Senyuman menggantung di bibirnya.

"Atas atau bawah?" tanya Yoongi yang membuat mata Jimin bersinar.

"Bawah!" jawab gadis itu dengan cepat.

"Depan atau belakang?"

"Depan!"

"Di luar atau di dalam?"

Jimin merendahkan badan, memperangkap bibir Yoongi ke dalam mulutnya, menenggelamkan jemari di antara rambut pirang namja itu, dan merasakan tangan kekasihnya melakukan hal yang sama. Jimin melepaskan ciuman, terengah, memandang Yoongi dengan wajah memerah.

"Di dalam please..." bisiknya membuat bibir tipis di hadapannya tersenyum lagi.

"Kau bisa hamil," goda Yoongi.

"Selama itu anakmu—" dan Jimin memekik ketika dengan tiba-tiba Yoongi memeluknya lalu membalik posisi mereka.

 **-END-**

* * *

AAAAA MIN GALAU (TuT)  
Min ditinggal author Cindy hiatus kan jahat ya (ToT)  
Gak mau pokoknya Min mau nyusul hiatus juga kalau gitu *eh


End file.
